Resident Evil: Extinction - Extras
This article contains details of all background character deaths that occur in Resident Evil: Extinction. *The film's first casualty is a clone of the protagonist, Alice (portrayed by Milla Jovovich). While progressing through an Umbrella testing ground set up to resemble places Alice recognises, the clone makes her way through a corridor only to trigger a Claymore trap that sprays the area with steel ball bearings. The clone is peppered with BB's and killed, then Umbrella personnel dump her body in a ditch full of dead clones. *It is revealed at the start of the film that despite the sanitization of Raccoon City in Resident Evil: Apocalypse, the T-virus still managed to spread across the entire planet, wiping out most of civilisation. Extinction is set five years after Apocalypse. *Alice responds to an SOS coming from an old radio station, only to be ambushed by a family of lunatics. One of them - Eddie - plans to have his way with Alice, but she high-kicks the psycho in the chin and breaks his neck, killing him instantly. *The family throw Alice into a pit and release several zombified dogs that they managed to capture. Alice evades two dogs by running at a wall and kick-jumping off of it. As the two dogs pounce then push off the wall, one falls on to a metal spike and is impaled. *Alice escapes the dogs' pit by taking several electrical cables and tying them to a pillar and around each dog's neck. With the dogs tied to the pillar, they relentlessly pull to get at Alice and manage to bring down the pillar, forming a ramp that Alice uses to escape the pit. The dogs follow her and then attack the psychopaths. While the family members are being eaten by their mutant 'pets', Alice steals their weapons and flees on her motorcycle. *A zombie is seen on a desert road eating a body. It is then run over by the lead truck in Claire Redfield's convoy, then has its head skewered by the reinforced bus following the truck. *Inside Dr. Isaacs' underground base, via holographic communications, Umbrella's branch directors are reporting on their situations. The Paris facility reports the loss of six personnel and London reports seventeen deaths. *Alice arrives at a derelict gas station, spotting a zombie who apparently worked there before the disaster. The zombie wears a name tag: 'Stevie'. Stevie is shot through the head with a crossbow. *While investigating the Desert Trail Motel, L.J. is attacked by a zombie wearing sunglasses. He manages to shoot out the zombie's knee then snap its neck. *A female zombie attacks L.J. just after he kills the shaded zombie. She wrestles him to a motel bed and manages to make a small bite in his chest before Carlos shoots her with his SMG. *Dr. Isaacs and his science team attempt to domesticate a zombie using an experimental serum. It works briefly, but after a short while the zombie becomes more aggressive than before and breaks free of its restraints. Isaacs quickly vacates the room, locking his two assistants inside with the zombie, who kills them both. *A blonde girl in Claire's convoy dies when she is pecked to death by a swarm of T-virus infected crows. *Another member of the convoy is killed by crows. His body is seen hanging out of the bus window. *The flock of infected crows is destroyed when Alice arrives and uses her telekinesis to manipulate the out-of-control flamethrower atop one of the convoy vehicles. The sky above the survivors is set ablaze and incinerated birds fall out of the air. *Another Alice clone - Specimen 87 - almost completes Dr. Isaacs' test grid, only to have her neck ripped out by an enhanced zombie. *When Claire's convoy arrives in the ruins of Las Vegas, Umbrella have dropped in a container packed with enhanced zombies that are stronger, more aggressive and can run. When the container opens, the zombies emerge and a firefight ensues. Many zombies are gunned down as soon as they exit the container. *One survivor is killed by a zombie early in the shootout, his killer is then shot by Chase. *Claire shoots two zombies after getting thrown to the ground. *Alice snaps the neck of another zombie then kills two more with her twin khukris. *L.J. and Carlos gun down several more zombies as they retreat to one of the trucks. *Another zombie has its neck slashed by Alice's khukri knives. *K-Mart uses a shotgun to blast a hole in the head of a zombie trying to get into her van. *While Carlos is stuck under a truck he manages to shoot two zombies reaching for him. *One zombie that Alice kills appears to express pain as it is slashed in the groin. *Another survivor is eaten by zombies. Alice kills these three zombies with repeated khukri slashes and another by throwing her knife into the creature's head. *Claire uses her shotgun to blast two zombies attacking Mikey, then shoves the rifle's barrel into the mouth of a zombie that goes for her. *Mikey is pinned by three zombies that start eating him. Claire uses her shotgun to kill them but is too late to save Mikey. *Several zombies climb up the replica Eiffel Tower in pursuit of a female survivor. Chase shoots some of them but three others grab him. Chase throws himself off the tower and takes the zombies with him. *After Alice's brief shutdown, she awakens to see two zombies eating another (former) survivor. She charges them with her khukri knives and slashes their throats. *The Umbrella guards protecting Dr. Isaacs are all killed by Alice while the doctor makes his escape. *As Dr. Isaacs boards the chopper, he is bitten by one of his enhanced zombies and infected. The chopper pilot shoots the zombie that bit the doctor. *When Dr. Isaacs starts to mutate into his Tyrant state, he slaughters all of the personnel in the Nevada base. *To get Alice inside Umbrella's Nevada facility, Carlos drives the convoy's tanker packed with explosives and ploughs through the countless zombies surrounding the entrance. He then lights the dynamite packs and stays in the tanker's cab as dozens of zombies clamber over it. The bombs explode, killing Carlos and destroying all the zombies surrounding the tanker. Category:Extras Category:Movie Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Resident Evil (franchise) Category:Resident Evil: Extinction